Beach Days
by hikarisailorcat
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Shuji and Akira.


Hello!

Disclaimer: I don't own NwP...

Pairing: Shuji to Akira.

--- ---

Shuji looked up at Akira, who was making a picture of a pig. They were going to send it off to Nobuta. They hadn't seen her in a few months now, and they were missing her greatly. While they talked on the phone and often sent each other gifts, it still wasn't the same without her.

However, Shuji also liked the amount of time he got to spend with Akira alone.

It was just a couple weeks ago when Shuji realised he liked Akira. And not just as friends. The two had been walking along the beach as they often did, even though it was still too cold to go into the water. Akira was sipping his soy milk and being stupid as usual. He was running around and yelling out, loud enough that the whole town could hear, when he suddenly tripped over a sand castle that someone before them had made. He ended up face first into the freezing cold water. Shuji could do nothing but laugh as he watched Akira flap his arms about and sit up, pouting.

"Shuji-kun! Don't just laugh at me! Help me up!" Still giggling, Shuji took his shoes off and went over to help Akira. He put his hand out so that the other could take it, and he did, but in the process, pulled Shuji into the water too.

"Akira!" He yelled out, annoyed. Akira just sat there laughing at the fact that Shuji was wet, forgetting the fact the he too was wet and cold.

Shuji saw the happiness in his face. It was innocent and full of pure happiness. Slowly he smiled too. What would he do without Akira? Akira was always there for him, even if he did do something annoying often. But, usually those annoying things made Shuji smile at the end of the day.

Shuji smiled and held out his hand to Akira again.

"Shall we get up and dry off then?" He asked. Akira nodded and took his hand, this time both of them getting up and out of the salty sea. Even though Akira was shivering from the cold, his hands were still warm, and that warmed up Shuji's heart. That's when he knew that Akira was his most important person in the world.

So now, every morning when Shuji got up, he couldn't wait to see Akira. He always wanted to be besides him, always surrounded by his strange and unusual ways.

"There! Done!" Akira suddenly exclaimed, putting his pencil down and lifting up the picture so that Shuji could see it.

"It's wonderful." He replied, smiling.

"Akira glad that Shuji-kun likes it!" He said, smiling even brighter than Shuji.

"Should we post it now then? Or later?" Shuji asked, as he put it in an envelope with a letter that he had written.

"Now!" Akira exclaimed. He ran to get his jacket from the front door and the two left Shuji's apartment.

They walked down to the post box, where they inserted the letter. On their way back to Shuji's apartment, they walked along the beach.

"Shuu-ji-kun." Akira sang.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad that you aren't the one that I'm sending letters to."

"Why is that?" Shuji asked, a little confused by the question.

"Because, that would mean that Shuji-kun would never be around me and I would never get to see you." Shuji smiled.

"Shuji-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Can I steal a kiss from you?" Shuji lifted an eyebrow at the unexpected question.

"Why?"

"Because Akira likes you." Akira said, looking down and twiddling his thumbs. Shuji smiled again.

"What makes you think you would have to steal one?" Akira looked up at this. Suddenly his and Shuji's faces were only inches apart. They closed the gap and gently kissed. It was short and sweet.

"I love you, Shuu-ji-kun." Akira sang.

"I love you too, Akira." Akira suddenly began to flap his arms around and run in circles around Shuji, yelling out that this was the happiest day of his life.

Shuji couldn't help but to laugh and agree.

--- ---

Aww!! Lol... I just randomly came up with that like, five minutes ago. I was looking for a good picture of the nobuta pig to put on my phone, when I remembered I was going to write a prequel to my fic, Camping Horrors. I had already started writing one, but I dunno, I just didn't like it all that much. So, this can be the prequel, but it also doesn't really have much to do with it...

Anyway, R and R people! Please!

Hikarisailorcat


End file.
